syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Expo Center Dinorama
Gabe - "Lian, I've jacked in! What have you got?" Lian - "I've got 'em! They're in the dinosaur exhibit. You can't let her assassinate him Gabe. Only Phagan knows where the virus is being manufactured..." Gabe - "And only Mara knows where Rhoemer's base is...I'll figure something out." Expo Centre Dinorama is a level in Syphon Filter, continuing the events of Expo Centre Reception. The player has to pursue Mara and stop her from killing Phagan so that both can be interrogated. Walkthrough As soon as you start the level, four enemies, all wearing flak jackets, will burst in the control room where you are. A fifth enemy will fire from behind a grid on your right. Use the desk in the center for protection and take out your K3G4 (there are ammo in one of the lockers). When all threats are down, go out through the only opened door and fallow the corridor until you reach the top of the reception hall. Go halfway around catwalk and hang to the girder above. Move to the center of the dome and drop yourself. After the cutscene, you find yourself on a block in the center of the reception hall. An enemy will fire at you from an edge at your level. Take him down, and climb down to the floor. Now quickly take cover in a corner of the block you were just on, because three snipers will pin you down from the ceiling. A fourth enemy will take position on an edge over a door. Take out the snipers one at the time (their fire rate is slow, so use that to your advantage). The last enemy has a flak jacket and is armed with a combat shotgun. Headshot him and climb to his level in order to pick up his keycard. Locate the door with a sign over it say "Dinosaurs" and open it. This room is filled with obstacles and a heavy scenery. A few enemies will try to surround you and you might have trouble seeing them. Besides, they all wear flak jackets. Don't hesitate to use your heavy artillery there. The last grid is past this room, and its control panel is beside it. There are a few guards in the next room. When you'll enter them, two more guards will fire at you from behind the gate that will have closed after you went through. The shots will be coming from all sides, so keep running around and again don't be afraid to use heavy firepower. When all guards are down, break down the showcase glass in the back of the room and cross over to the corridor. Turn left and you'll start hearing Mara's voice. Mara and Phagan are in a corridor above. Mara is pointing a gun at Phagan, so you have limited time to act. Position yourself so that you can have a direct shot at Mara (stay in the corridor if necessary). Take out your sniper rifle and carefully aim at Mara's HK-5. Shoot to disarm her. Alternatively, pull out your taser, smash out the glass panels next to Mara and zap her into limbo. Climb on the tail of the dinosaur at the center of the room. A few enemies will then burst in from the corridor you came by, but the K3G4 should take care of them quickly. Walk to its head and grab the girder above. Cross over to Mara's location to complete the mission. Trivia * This mission is possibly the shortest in Syphon Filter. * The player will be attacked by enemies almost instantly upon beginning the stage. * There are two ways to subdue Mara: shoot her hand with a sniper rifle, or taze her. * When you first enter the Dinosaur exhibit, if you shoot the lights above the small T-rex statue, a trapdoor will open. It will lead to your death. Category:Syphon Filter Missions